Recreational equipment, such as skis, snow boards and bicycles, are often transported by a motor vehicle. With the recent growth and development of recreational biking, bicycle riding is not only a means for traveling to a destination, but a recreational goal in itself. The frequent bicyclist finds a routine need for convenient bicycle transport in the family vehicle to bike trails and bike sporting events. Only a limited number of substantial trucks and cars can conveniently accommodate bicycle, snow board or skis in the passenger compartment or trunk, and even then space for luggage and passengers is compromised. To address the need for convenient exterior transportation of skis, snow boards, bicycles, etc., the carrier or transportation rack of the invention has been developed.